


What Is Up With The Internet These Days?

by JJtheIntrovert



Category: Sally Face - Fandom
Genre: Youtuber AU, ideas pls, please help with this, thats about all i have
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 19:06:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18125258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJtheIntrovert/pseuds/JJtheIntrovert
Summary: 'You should collab with Sally Face!!'Who was Sally Face, you ask? Someone Larry couldn't care less about.





	What Is Up With The Internet These Days?

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! So I came up with this SF youtube au, but like, i have no ideas for it, so please please PLEASE give me some ideas down below! Also i know this is short i wrote it at like two am
> 
> Also Edit: Did some edits and hopefully this first chapter is a bit better now! <3
> 
> also also edit: still cant get this hot garbage to a thousand words

Larry's life revolved around the internet, and as sad as that sounded, it was true. Without his channel, he'd probably still be living out of his ridiculously overpriced studio apartment surviving purely off ramen noodles and caffeine. He spent most of his time making videos, though that didn't take so long anymore now that he had an editor. When he did manage to pull himself away from the computer and do something 'productive', as Todd put it, with his time, his mind always wandered back to his videos. After all, not a lot of people could make a career out of screaming at things, and he was proud of that fact (his roommates not so much). But he did more than just scream, he was pretty funny after all, but most of his success came from the shock he caused.

He'd just finished editing a video he'd recorded with Travis that morning, and he waited for it to upload, he decided to check on the video he'd uploaded two days before. 400k views already? Not bad, not bad at all. He couldn't give two fucks about the likes and dislikes (89% likes, just in case you were wondering), what he really cared about were the comments. Well, the ones that didn't rip into him at least.

'You're such an inspiration to me!Your one of te BEST on this site!!!'

'I wish u uploaded more often dude :('

'youre videos r absolutely hilarious, i love u'

These were a dime a dozen, his comment sections were practically filled with nice comments, but it still warmed his heart every time he read one. It made him so happy to know he made people happy, made them laugh, made them smile. It's what he lived for, and he loved doing it ever since he was a little kid, making his friends laugh and have fun, making his mom smile on his off days, making his classmates act up in class, everything (no wonder he was never the teachers favorite). Comments were pretty much the only way his fans (he still couldn't believe he had actual fans. Nearly two years into this Youtube thing and he actually had people wanting to watch him, who would think??) could talk to him, since he lived in a pretty remote town where mostly everyone knew who he was, and had gotten used to what he did. Maybe he needed a change of scenery, somewhere more people would notice him. God he sounded like an attention whore, but he didn't care, he loved meeting fans. His video was just about to finish uploading, and he was about to turn off his computer when he noticed it. That one comment he got on every video no matter what it was about. The comment he'd gotten on every video since his channel first got popular. 

'You should collab with Sally Face!!'

Who was Sally Face, you ask? Someone Larry couldn't care less about. He'd searched it when he'd first heard of it, only finding some videos talking about a guy with no face. Turned out, his channel's name was actually Sal's Closet, and he was a commentary Youtuber that talked mostly about Lgbt stuff. Larry wasn't against any of that stuff, heck, most of his friends were gay, but he wasn't too sure he wanted to make content based over stuff like that. At this point, he was pretty sick of Sally Face showing up in his comments, and he got mentioned all the time! Larry had watched half of his fucking videos, and they had nothing in common, so why did people want him to do a video with him Sally Face so bad? It was nearly maddening, though maybe he was just tired considering he'd fallen asleep at three that morning (or salty cause Sal's Closet had half a million more subs than him). Whatever it was, he was tired of hearing about Sally Face. 

He let his video finish uploading and switched off his computer, for once deciding to venture out of his room and make human contact, and left his room which led straight into the sitting room. Todd was on the couch with his laptop, staring intently as he edited something he must have recorded earlier that day. Neil was in the kitchen prepping a sandwich. 

"Hey guys" Larry said, making himself known. Todd didn't look at him, though he did look significantly grumpier upon hearing his voice. "Are you done shouting yet?" he asked, which only made Larry smirk. Neil chuckled a bit. "You gotta soundproof your room, dude."

"It's not a real video unless one of you bursts in telling me to be quiet." Larry fell onto the couch, right next to Todd, peering over to see his laptop screen. "Anyway, when are you guys heading to the airport?"

"The plane isn't here until about nine, so we'll be leaving about eight thirty" Todd answered. For the first time, he looked up, almost looking surprised. "Oh, and I almost forgot, her roommate is coming too."

"Roommate?" Larry asked, raising an eyebrow curiously. "Didn't know Miss Pebbles had a roommate."

"Yeah, Sally." He looked to Neil, who had taken a seat next to them, now contently munching away at his sandwich. "Todd's excited, as you can probably tell. He's gonna head to pride with us."

Larry looked to his ginger roommate, who stared back at his computer, bored expression still fixed on his pale face. "Yeah, he looks real excited" he chuckled a bit, giving his friend a nudge. "As long as ya'll don't put makeup on me in my sleep again, I'm happy."


End file.
